My Step, My Everything
by sweetyYeollie
Summary: ketika Jongwoon sudah melangkah sangat jauh menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri demi ibu tirinya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya ingin menjalani hidup sebagai namja normal./"Panggil aku nuna di depan mama, hm? Kalau baekieku yang manis tidak mau mati di tempat, kkk "/"Nyonya besar tidak akan membunuhku hyung.Dia hanya akan menamparku sampai kepalaku putus" KYUSUNG!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malam itu di ruangan yang sangat luas dan gelap, lebih tepatnya kamar tidur yang begitu banyak mainan juga boneka-boneka yang berbentuk kura-kura. Dan di atas bed Queen size tampaklah seorang bocah mungil yang sedang meringkuk dengan selimut hangat nan tebalnya sambil menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya. Entahlah, apa yang ditatapnya. Matanya benar- benar tidak focus di satu titik. Hujan yang begitu lebat, angin yang bertiup kencang juga petir yang memancarkan cahaya kilatnya menimbulkan suara bergemuruh yang membuat bocah mungil itu terlonjak kaget. Sesekali jari-jari mungilnya meremas benda yang yang ada di genggamannya, lontin kecil. Liontin tersebut berbentuk kura-kura. Tempurungnya dipenuhi berlian yang tak kalah kecilnya dengan bentuk lontin kura-kura tersebut. Benar-benar indah! Tapi asal kalian tahu harganya pun pasti 'seindah' bentuknya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar yang bertuliskan _"Jongwoonie baby" _tersebut sedikit terbuka, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memperhatikan cucu kesayangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Wanita paruh baya itu – Park Jungsoo – tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata adalah suaminya – Kim Youngwoon – kemudian menggenggam lembut jemari sang istri tercinta seolah-olah memberi kekuatan untuk istrinya agar tetap tegar.

"Apa cucu kita sudah terlelap yeobo?" Tanya Youngwoon, sambil mengecup lembut pelipis istrinya.

"Dia bagaikan malaikat yeobo.. " Ucapnya Jungsoo lirih. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya diam menunggu istri tercintanya tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Senyumnya, tawanya, juga candanya membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan merasa ringan, seakan-akan beban yang dipikul selama ini lenyap begitu saja. T-tapi.. Bagaimana kalau d-dia tahu.. bahwa a-appa dan adik kembarnya… t- tewas dalam kecelakaan – " Tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, Jungsoo langsung memeluk erat suaminya, sungguh ia tak mau kalau cucu yang paling dicintainya itu kehilangan canda tawanya. Belum lagi kondisi menantunya yang belum stabil akibat keguguran yang semakin membuat Jungsoo merasa sangat khawatir.

"Ssstt.. Semua akan baik-baik saja yeobo, tenanglah.." Ucap Youngwoon menenangkan sang istri. Kemudian Youngwoon membawa istrinya tersebut kembali ke ruang tamu dimana semua kerabat-kerabat terdekatnya sudah berkumpul untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut keadaan Jaejoong dan Victoria – anak dan menantunya yang mereka cintai.

Tanpa mereka sadari malaikat yang mereka khawatirkan keadaanya ternyata mendengar semua ucapan yang diucapkan barusan. Alhasil, liquid bening itu terjatuh tak tertahankan oleh sang empunya, tatapannya masih kosong kearah jendela yang basah akan rinai hujan. Bibir cherry nya bergetar menahan isak tangis yang sewaktu-waktu pasti akan meluncur begitu saja. Dan benar saja isakkan itu lolos dari bibir cherry itu tanpa waktu yang lama. Jemarinya semakin kuat menggenggam liontin kura-kura pemberian appanya yang ia rindukan selama seminggu ini. Selama seminggu ini namja mungil itu tidak rewel atau manja pada siapapun karena ia sudah berjanji pada appanya akan menjadi anak yang mandiri ketika appa dan mamanya pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di London, yang saat itu adik kembarnya – Jongjin – juga ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kumohon Tuhan~ selamatkan appa dan mama.. juga adikku.." Ucapnya lirih, kemudian bocah mungil itu mendekapkan kembali liontin yang ada di jemari mungilnya ke dadanya. Setelah itu mata indah yang selalu memancarkan ketenangan itu lambat laun menyembunyikan indahnya mencoba mencari ketenangan di alam bawah sadarnya, _semoga malam ini bermimpi indah_..

**©sweetyYeollie**

**My Step, My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ikut main di Fanfic ini hanya milik Tuhan, milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, Angensi mereka masing-masing, dan milik fans bersama, hehe.. #plak, setuju? Tapi, jalan cerita Fanfic ini milik saya, bener-bener murni milik saya! Kalo memang ada yang sama, sungguh otak kita sama-sama satu 'produk'.. ^^v**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comport**

**Rated: tentuin sendiri ya..^^**

**Pairing: KyuSung!**

**Other: (temuin sendiri ya.. soalnya banyak BB/GB yang main di Fanfic ini.. -_-a**

**Warning:**

**Seme!Kyuhyun, Uke!Yesung, YAOI pleus GS, typo gentayangan, OOC, Gaje, Terinspirasi dari film Insidious 2.. Ga suka pairing ini, YA JANGAN BACA!^^**

**Jangan di COPAS yaa..**

*Kyusung*

**12 years later**

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, namja tampan bersurai hitam itu lantas menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang begitu ia tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya, sahabat sewaktu kecilnya yang sudah ia rindukan selama hampir 7 tahun tidak bertemu karena kepindahan keduanya keluar negeri. Dua namja tampan – yang merupakan sahabat – itu langsung berlari dan berakhir dengan namja yang benama Kyuhyun menerjang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya – yang merupakan sahabatnya –Itu dengan erat.

Hampir 15 detik mereka saling berpelukkan hingga akhirnya yang lebih tinggi itulah yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan penuh rindu itu. Kemudian, yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lembut kearah namja yang lebih pendek – sedikit, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Heh, Evil Cho! Merindukanku eoh?" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi itu sambil tersenyum lima jari. Kyuhyun langsung memukul pundak sahabatnya itu sehingga membuat sahabat tiangnya itu meringis.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Park Dobi pabo!" Jawab Kyuhyun antusias kearah sahabatnya itu – Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hah?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kau! Cho Kyuhyun si bocah gay! Hahahahaa…!" Ucap Chanyeol sarkastik, tanpa sadar si tiang sudah mengundang amukan dari sang empu nama. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung menjambak rambut – jambul – nya Chanyeol yang sudah tertata rapi sehingga membuat sang empu rambut meringis kesakitan, karena merasa akan ada serangan lagi dari 'si bocah gay' – nama lain Kyuhyun sejak kelas 4 sd, tentu saja sebutan itu dari Chanyeol – tiang itu langsung lari secepat kilat menyambar (?) dan Kyuhyun mengejar sahabatnya itu dengan penuh 'kerinduannya' selama ini.

"Yah! Evil Cho! Aku punya pesan nih! Segenap perasaanku untukmu, terima ya!" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian ia melempar sebuah kertas – yang sudah di remas-remas dahulu –di sela berlarinya itu. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap kertas yang Chanyeol lempar, lalu membacanya.

_Kyuhyunku yang manis, jadilah bocah gay yang baik yaa.. sering-seringlah traktir sahabatmu yang tinggi dan straight ini, maka kelak kau akan tumbuh menjadi gay dewasa yang baik dan berbudi luhur, Hahahaha… xD_

_-Dari Yeol tamvan dan straight yang selalu memberi kyu kemujuran-_

Kyuhyun langsung cengo – dengan rahang yang sudah jatuh – terkejut dengan sikap sahabatnya itu yang tidak pernah berubah, menyebalkan.

_Ini sudah dia rencanakan dari dulu sepertinya!_

"Aissh.. YAH! KUPING JAMUR KEMARI KAU! AKU JUGA PUNYA BANYAK PESAN MESRA UNTUKMU!" Dengan penuh perasaan Kyuhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan sebelah sepatunya. Memang sedikit meleset, sepatu itu terlempar jauh dan mengenai pundak sebelah kanan namja tiang itu.

"Uoh~ brutal nian!" Tanggap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi pura-pura takut.

Kejar-kejaran itu terus mereka lakukan selama 30 menit, dari yang tadinya sekolah ini sepi menjadi ramai dengan banyaknya kepala-kepala yang menggali ilmu.

Bukannya merasa terancam namja tiang itu malah semakin meyulut amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata 'manisnya'.

Tidak kah kau lelah tiang?

*Kyusung*

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Kyuhyun-ah kuh tercintah.. aku le..lahh.." Akhirnya~ si tiang itu memohon juga.

"Ke.. marih.. kauh.. hosh.. hosh.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil ngos-ngosan.

Karena tidak mau sahabatnya itu kabur lagi, dengan sigap namja Cho itu menarik kerah belakang seragam Chanyeol. Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik Chanyeol entah kemana.

"Karena aku baru di sini, antar aku ke mana seharusnya aku melapor keberadaanku!" Perintah Kyuhyun telak.

"Ya, ya, ya.. melapor saja sana ke malaikat pencabut nyawa.. kkekeke.. AW! Cho!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena tentu saja Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menjambak jambul Chanyeol hingga ke akarnya kalau-kalau Chanyeol mulai membully nya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan seorang yeoja berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga mereka – Kyuhyun dan yeoja tersebut – bertubrukan. Karena kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih lelah akibat kejar-kejaran tadi ia jadi limbung kebelakang, alhasil tubuh Kyuhyun tertindih yeoja tersebut. Dan Chanyeol, dia menbatu melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu – dengan mata melebar+lubang hidung mekar+badan agak membungkuk akibat jambakan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Yah! Kau – " Bentakan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika yang menindihnya itu seorang yeoja berparas sangat sangaat manis. Yeoja itu langsung beringsut dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan terduduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih terpesona akan keindahan makhluk dihadapannya ini. yeoja mungil nan manis itu menundukan kepalanya karena merasa malu. Sambil merapikan poninya kaku, gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Mianhae, ak-aku tadi buru-buru, jadi – eh?"

Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau dengan seragam yang berantakan dan peluh mengucur di pelipisnya. Membuat gadis bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung itu khawatir, apalagi ekspresi namja tampan dihadapannya ini terlihat masih syok. Syok berat lebih tepatnya-_-

"Err.. gwaenchanayo? Eot..tteokhaeyo?" Gadis itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol , Chanyeol yang sudah dalam keadaan normal mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti. Ketika hendak berdiri lengan gadis itu di cekal Kyuhyun dan membuat gadis manis tersebut terkejut dan kembali terduduk. Gadis manis itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, entah mengapa ada rasa aman dan hangat yang di rasakan oleh gadis itu ketika menatap mata namja asing dihadapannya ini. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di koridor.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau berlari, hm?" Entah ada keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun mengelus kepala yeoja manis ini lalu melirik kearah letak name tag yang yeoja itu kenakan. Kemudian namja tampan itu berdiri dan meninggalkan yeoja manis yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai koridor.

"Yesung Kim ya.. akan aku ingat itu" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan. Namun, tanpa ia sadari seseorang di sampingnya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya yang pelan itu..

*Kyusung*

**OMAKE**

Ceritanya ChanKyu lagi di caffee dalem mall.. Yeol terus mehatiin cewek yang lagi berdiri di salah satu toko, dia ga ngeh kalo temen cowoknya si cewek merhatiin kelakuan Yeol yang kaya oom-oom mesum..

Chanyeol:"Kyu liat tuh cewek cantik amat ya? Apalagi dia make hotpans.." #cengo

Kyuhyun:"Kaga tertarik gue sama cewek." #cuekbebek -_-

Chanyeol:"iye, lu kan gay. Wihh.. rambutnya panjang bro.. lha digibas-gibas lagi noh.." #ngilerr

Kyuhyun: #lirikdikit.. "Itu mah bukan rambut asli deh kayanya, mirip wig."

Chanyeol:"Idihh.. itu kakinya mulus banget Cho! Ramping pula..! samperin ahh.." #ngedeketinceweitu

Karena penasaran, kyu liat adegan pedekatenya si Yeol..

Chanyeol:"Mba, mba.. boleh kenalan ga?"

Tuh cewek nengok sambil ngedeathglare kearah Yeol. Keliatannya mba ini rada badmood dehh.. sadar berubahnya mood tu cewek Yeol mulai gombalin tuh cewek..

Chanyeol:"Jangan ngambek dong mba, nanti cantiknya ngilang lho.." #nyegirpepsodent

Dengan perasaan kesel, tuh cewek narik rambutnya sendiri sampe ke akar-akarnya terus ngelempar tuh rambut ke muka Yeol dan bikin ChanKyu kaget+ngeri. Itu bukan rambut asli bray! Itu wig!

'Cewek':"ANJJRRIIITT LU MAS..! GUE LAKI MAS! LAKI! NYARI MASALAH LU YE..!" #apimembara

Cowok:"Maap mas, temen saya ini laki-laki.. dia dandan kaya gini karna kalah taruhan ama saya, heheh.. maapin ye.."#sungkeman

Kyu ngakak ampe berbusa.. Yeol merasa terhianati..

**TBC**

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_Dingin._

_Gelap._

_Itu yang aku rasakan. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk menggapai apa saja yang sekiranya bisa aku raba agar tidak jatuh. Gelap, benar-benar terus berjalan tak tau arah, sampai aku dikejutkan oleh aku terkejut ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang._

_Lengan yang menyentuh permukaan kulit leherku sangatlah lembut dan hembusan nafas yang begitu hangat menerpa tengkukku. Membuatku begitu nyaman._

_Siapa yang memelukku ini?_

_Aku mencoba menoleh, tapi aku terdiam ketika suara yang sangat aku kenal menyebut namaku dengan begitu lirih._

"_Jongwoonie, maafkan eomma.."_

_Aku terdiam. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku mengucapkan satu patah katapun rasanya sulit. Tiba-tiba tangan hangat nan lembut itu melepaskan dekapannya, refleks aku menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang – dimana eomma tadi memelukku. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya…_

_Gelap._

_Dingin._

_Aku menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, aku sangat benci gelap! Dan aku sangat benci dingin! Karena gelap aku tidak bisa melihat karena dingin aku merasa..hampa._

.

.

.

.

**sweetyYeollie**

**My Step, My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ikut main di Fanfic ini hanya milik Tuhan, milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, Angensi mereka masing-masing, dan milik fans bersama, hehe..#plak, setuju? Tapi, jalan cerita Fanfic ini milik saya, bener-bener murni milik saya! Kalo memang ada yang sama, sungguh otak kita sama-sama satu 'produk'.. ^^v**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comport**

**Pairing: KyuSung!**

**Other: Chanbaek, member Exo, member Super Junior, dll**

**Warning:**

**Seme!Kyuhyun, Uke!Yesung, YAOI pleus GS, typo gentayangan, OOC, Gaje, Terinspirasi dari film Insidious 2.. Ga suka pairing ini, YA JANGAN BACA!^^**

**Jangan di COPAS yaa..**

.

.

.

.

*Selamat membaca*

.

.

.

**02:02 a.m**

Padahal matahari masih begitu lama untuk menampakkan keperkasaannya,tapi di sebuah mansion megah bergaya eropa _antic_ terlihat siluet seorang namja yang sedang melamun di depan pintu balkon kamarnya yang mewah. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulit yang putih mulus sudah dipastikan namja bersurai hitam berkilau itu sangatlah elok dan cantik rupanya. Dari berpijaknya ia sekarang di sebuah mansion – bercat hijau pastel lembut –yang mewah juga mahal itu berarti namja manis itu bukan orang biasa-biasa saja bukan?

Dengan hanya terbalut piyama merah yang agak tipis, namja manis itu sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya ketika angin bertiup sedikit kencang kearahnya. Bukannya kembali ke dalam kamar dan menghangatkan diri dengan selimutnya yang tebal, namja manis itu malah menghela nafas dan kembali ke kegiatan melamunnya lalu bergumam lirih yang hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hhh~ mimpi itu lagi.."

Kemudian namja bersurai hitam lembut itu kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu balkonnya dengan rapat dan menguncinya. Ketika hendak tidur kembali, namja manis itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Walaupun ketukannya pelan tapi itu cukup mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba untuk sebuah ketukan di saat subuh yang saat itu sangat sepi. Namja manis itu terdiam cukup lama, agak was-was. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tuan muda..apa kau sudah bangun? Err..T-tuan muda Jongwoon..?" Panggilan – berbisik – di balik pintu eboni mewah itu membuat namja cantik itu tahu siapa pelakunya dan perlahan namja manis nan cantik itu menampilkan senyuman yang manis dan..tulus?

"Baekie..masuklah.."Ucap namja manis itu yang ternyata bernama Jongwoon yang membenarkan posisi duduknya – bersandar pada kepala _bed queen size_nya – sambil merapatkan selimut tebalnya.

Kleek..

Dibukanya pintu bercat putih _antic _itu dan munculah namja imut berpiyama orange sambil memilin ujung piyamanya yang menambah kesan gemas bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Jongwoon sendiri. Namja berambut magenta itu menutup pintu kamar 'tuannya' dengan sangat pelan. Lalu mendekat kearah dimana 'tuannya' berada. Dengan canggung namja mungil – namja berambut magenta – Itu berdiri di samping Jongwoon sambil menunduk. Jongwoon tersenyum maklum.

Namja manis bermarga Byun ini adalah cucu dari Byun Beom Soo. Byun Beom Soo sendiri adalah supir pribadi keluarga Kim, beliau sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Kim lebih dari 35 tahun. Dan dua belas tahun yang lalu beliau meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Beliau hendak kembali dari bandara menjeput pasangan suami istri Kim – appa dan mama Jongwoon – dari dinas luar negerinya. Dari kecelakaan tersebut telah menewaskan tiga anggota keluarga Kim, termasuk Byun Beom Soo yang sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri oleh Kim Jaejoong – appa Jongwoon.

Sebelas tahun berlalu setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut appa, adik kembar Jongwoon dan juga Byun ahjushi pada bulan Mei – tahun lalu – ada kabar beredar bahwa cucu kesayangan Byun Beom Soo diperlakukan sangat keras oleh appanya sendiri yang katanya appa Baekhyun adalah seorang peminum dan penjudi. Baekhyun yang baru satu tahun pindah ke mansion keluarga Kim, jadi wajar saja kalau Baekhyun masih merasa canggung pada Jongwoon yang ternyata hanya terpaut satu tahun perbedaan umur mereka.

Keheningan terus terjadi hingga Jongwoonlah yang memecahkan keheningan – lebih tepatnya kecanggungan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah Baek.."Jongwoon menarik lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun hingga namja imut itu terduduk dan bersandar pada kepala _bed _disampingnya. Kemudian Jongwoon melebarkan selimut hangat nan tebalnya pada namja mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk, menatap satu jemarinya yang digenggam Jongwoon.

"Jangan menunduk begitu..hei.." Jongwoon tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dengan mengelus lembut pipi sebelah kiri baekhyun. Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya ketika pipi namja mungil disampingnya terasa dingin di jemarinya.

" kau tidak tidur semalaman?"Tanya Jongwoon menebak. Baekhyun mengangguk polos. Jongwoon menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga, walau baru setahun Jongwoon serumah dengan Baekhyun tapi ia sudah tahu kebiasaan apa yang sering Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia punya beban pikiran. Yaitu ia tidak akan tidur semalaman. Salah satu contohnya. Sebulan yang lalu ketika Baekhyun menolak pernyataan cinta seorang namja yang ternyata namja itu adalah murid baru di sekolahnya. Dua minggu setelah kejadian pernyataan cinta tersebut Baekhyun terus merengek pada Jongwoon karena menyesal telah menolak pernyataan namja yang katanya tingginya setinggi tiang itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau dia juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadap namja itu. Dan berakhir dengan tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar polos dan lugu..

.

*Kyusung*

.

**02:35 a.m**

Jongwoon yang mengetuk-ngetuk pipi kiri Baekhyun lembut. Dan Baekhyun yang meringkuk sangat imut dihadapan Jongwoon. Dengan selimut yang dengan manisnya membelit tubuh mereka. Keduanya tersenyum senang. Keadaan mulai menghangat, tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya. Mereka lebih memilih mengobrol sambil berbaring daripada melanjutkan tidur – minus Baekhyun yang memang tidak tidur semalaman. Di setiap obrolannya mulai ada candaan walau sedikit dan itu membuat hati keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Tuan muda, ka – "

"Baek, aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku begitu" Ucap Jongwoon menyela ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, mianhae..tapi.. haruskah aku memanggilmu Nona muda juga? Seperti yang dilakukan para maid yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun agak kesal, tiba-tiba moodnya berubah drastis. Jongwoon menghentikan kegiatannya 'mengetuk' pipi namja mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Lalu tersenyum pedih.

"Panggil aku hyung kalau kita hanya berdua…"Ucapannya terhenti sesaat.

" Tapi panggil aku nuna di depan mama Vict, hm? Kalau baekieku yang manis tidak mau mati di tempat, kkk~" Lanjutnya dengan kekehan yang sama sekali tidak dianggap lucu oleh Baekhyun, tersenyum pun tidak. Yang ada namja mungil itu malah merengut tidak suka.

"Nyonya besar tidak akan membunuhku hyung! Dia hanya akan menamparku sampai kepalaku putus" Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik. Yang langsung mengundang tawa namja berpipi chuby di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap senyum dan tawa Jongwoon merasa kalau tawa kali ini bukan tawa lepas dan tulus melainkan tawa yang menyakitkan. Tawa untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Diulurkannya jemari lentik Baekhyun dan diusapnyalah pipi lembut milik hyungnya itu. Sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat tawa Jongwoon hilang dalam sekejap.

"Hyung.. kumohon jangan begini.. menangislah jika kau merasa tak sanggup menahannya" Mata Baekhyun mulai berair. Ia mencoba menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Baek – "

"Aku mendengarnya hyung! Kejadian tadi malam..aku mendengarnya hyung.. semua – hiks" Lolos sudah pertahanan baekhyun malam ini.

Mendengar itu dari mulut dongsaeng kesayangannya, rasanya Jongwoon ingin sekali menghentikan waktu dan memutar kembali waktu yang sudah terlewat beberapa jam ini. Dimana tadi malam dia dan mamanya bertengkar hebat ketika mamanya pulang dari acara reuniannya bersama teman-temannya dan membawakan sebuah dress cantik sepaha bewarna _pink belacan _untuknya. Dan tentu saja Jongwoon menolak dan terjadilah pertengkaran hebat malam itu. Padahal pertengkaran itu terjadi tidak lama setelah Baekhyun keluar rumah. Jongwoon tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mendengarnya.

_Apa dia tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan pertengkaran itu?_

Baekhyun menangis tertahan sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Akhh.."

Jongwoon sadar dari terkaannya tentang dongsaengnya ketika mendengar ringisan dari Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Jongwoon turun dari ranjang hangatnya dan mengambil sesuatu di laci dekat meja riasnya. Jongwoon kembali naik ke ranjangnya dan duduk bersila dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Baekhyun yang ditarik untuk mendekat hanya menatapnya dengan polos. Dengan perlahan dan cekatan Jongwoon mengobati bibir bawah Baekhyun yang terluka, Baekhyun meringis.

"Dengarkan aku Baek, aku tidak akan menangis sepertimu. Aku ini namja yang kuat tau!"Ucapnya lirih. Memandang dongsaengnya sendu.

Tidak! Jongwoon bukan namja yang kuat. Dia sangat sangatlah rapuh dan lemah, Baekhyun tau itu. Dengan melihat liquid bening yang meluncur dengan begitu jelas di mata indah nan hangat milik hyungnya, ia tau bahwa Jongwoon benar-benar butuh sandaran malam ini.

Ya, Jongwoon menangis dalam diam. Dia hanya berteriak dalam hati dengan menyandarkan keningnya di bahu kanan Baekhyun yang sudah melanjutkan tangisnya/?/ sedari tadi.

Dengan bulan yang memancarkan cahaya lembutnya di balik tirai mewah mansion itu dan di balik pintu eboni _antik_ dimana semua rahasia tersimpan di sana yang akan menjadi saksi bisu akan kepedihan hidup seorang namja manis yang harus menjalani hidupnya menjadi seorang yeoja. Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

*Kyusung*

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu ketika sang surya yang dengan begitu gagahnya menampakkan diri dan menyinari kediaman yang sederhana namun begitu asri dengan banyaknya tanaman-tanaman cantik dan pepohonan yang rimbun di sekitar halamannya yang luas. Rumah yang tidak begitu mewah dan megah memang, hanya saja kediaman keluarga Cho ini benar-benar penuh dengan warna hijau dan warna-warni bunga. Seperti tanaman rambat yang ada di sekitar pagar dan di setiap tembok bercat orange ini di tambah rumah minimalis ini bertengger manis di tengah halaman rumahnya yang begitu luas. Indah bukan?

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang namja tampan dari balik pintu utama rumah tersebut dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seceria dan secerah seperti pagi ini. Mungkin morning kiss dari eommanya, wks!

Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu gerbangnya lalu membukanya. Ketika hendak menutup kembali pintu gerbang tersebut, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dengan agak kasar membuatnya meringis dan membalikan tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar ketika ia tahu siapa yang membuat pagi cerahnya menjadi mendung. Itu Chanyeol yang dengan pedenya muncul lagi dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan cengiran idiotnya. Tidakkah ia merasa cukup berdosa dengan membantai – membully lebih tepatnya – Kyuhyun dengan 'sambutannya' kemarin? Tapi apa sekarang? Dengan tidak tau malunya si tiang idiot ini ada di hadapannya dengan wajah tidak berdosa yang membuat Kyuhyun sebal.

Dengan tidak berprikeChanyeollan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan sahabat tiangnya itu cuek membuat semua gigi porselen Chanyeol – yang sedari tadi nyegir – mengering dan berlumut/?/. Merasa diabaikan, namja dengan kelebihan kalsium itu mengerutkan alisnya dan menyusul sahabat terkasihnya dari belakang.

.

*Kyusung*

.

Pagi yang tenteram bagi keluarga Kim yang sedang melakukan kegiatan sarapannya. Di ruang makan yang mewah itu hanya terdapat dua kepala manusia saja yang terlihat sedang memakan sarapannya saling berhadapan. Seorang namja manis berkacamata bulat yang memakan sarapannya tak berselera dan seorang wanita cantik – yang sudah tak muda lagi – yang memakan sarapannya dengan sangat anggun. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mewarnai sarapan pagi itu. Hingga suara wanita cantik itulah yang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan.

"Baekhyunie, bisa tolong kau panggil yesungie di kamarnya? Dia harus segera memakan sarapannya agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah."Ucap wanita cantik itu dengan surai coklatnya yang di gelung, meminta tolong. Dan dijawab namja mungil itu dengan anggukan tak bersemangat. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu lesu? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena ia kurang tidur.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu sangat banyak dan jauh di matanya sekarang. Sesampainya di depan pintu bercat putih itu entahlah Baekhyun jadi _nervous_. Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, kenop pintu itu bergerak memutar pertanda bahwa pemilik kamar tersebut hendak keluar.

Kleek

Pintu eboni _antic_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja /ralat/ seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut lurus sepunggung ditambah dengan jepit rambut berwarna merahmuda dengan bentuk pita terpasang indah di rambut hitamnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun mematung dengan mata sipitnya sedikit melebar.

Jongwoon atau lebih tepat dipanggil Yesung – dalam keadaan menjadi yeoja – menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang 'terpesona' sehingga menimbulkan suara kekehan kecil dari bibir _kissable_nya. Lalu Yesung mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi merona Baekhyun agak keras membuat namja mungil berkacamata bulat itu berteriak.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu Baek? Bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku secantik ini? kkk~"

"Y-yak! Hyung ini sakit tau!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. Bukannya meminta maaf Yesung malah mencubit bibir mungil Baekhyun dan tentu saja membuat empunya berteriak tertahan.

"Hhmmb!"

"Aissh! Baek, apa kau lupa! Panggil aku nuna! Nuna!"Bisik Yesung kesal.

"Hhmmb?!"

Baekhyun lupa! Kalau sekarang Jongwoon hyungnya sudah menjadi yeoja bernama Yesung dan itu berarti alarm untuk berhati-hati baginya dan bila ia salah memanggil nama apalagi dihadapan Nyonya besar. Bisa mati dia! Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Sadar bibir mungilnya masih tidak bisa digerakkan – karena masih dicubit Yesung – sebagai tanda ia mengerti namja mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya imut, membuat Yesung melepaskan cubitannya di bibir dongsaengya dan dengan manisnya Yesung merangkul lengan kurus Baekhyun manja lalu menariknya menuju ruang makan dimana mamanya tercinta sedang menunggunya sarapan. Sesampainya di ruang makan Yesung dan Baekhyun segera memulai ritual sarapannya.

"Tadi aku mendengar seseorang menjerit. Kaukah itu Baekhyunie?"Tanya Victoria – mama Yesung, sambil memakan makanannya. Baekhyun dan Yesung saling bertatapan. Bagaimana kalau Victoria mendengar semua percakapan mereka yang terbilang sangat pelan itu? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Err.. itu.. Y-Yesung nuna mencubit pipiku sangaat keras. Itu kan sakit sekali mama Vict~"Ucap Baekhyun manja, mengadu pada Victoria seperti dongsaeng yang diganggui nunanya, mereka terlihat seperti saudara sungguhan membuat Victoria tersenyum lembut pada keduanya. Victoria memang sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jemari lembutnya mengelus-elus surai magenta Baekhyun membuat empunya merona dan mengundang senyum manis dari Yesung.

Yesung dan Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Waktunya mereka berangkat sekolah. Kemudian mereka berpamitan pada Victoria. Victoria mencium kening Yesung dan Baekhyun hangat. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan mansion megah bak istana itu dengan mobil jemputannya menyisakan wanita cantik yang kita ketahui adalah Ny. Kim. Victoria Kim, mama tiri Yesung – Jongwoon. Wanita cantik itu menatap mobil mewah yang sudah menjauhi pekarangan mansionnya dengan tatapan kosong yang menakutkan. /bayangin orang yang melotot kalo kesurupan/

.

*Kyusung*

.

Entah karena dari lahir Chanyeol itu iseng atau apalah, saat di halte bus namja tiang itu terus saja menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun tapi sayang namja berkulit pucat itu tidak menghiraukan tepukkan iseng Chanyeol. Karena tidak mendapat respon berarti dari sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol menghentikan 'kegiatannya' yang sia-sia.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Chanyeol kembali menepuk bahu kiri Kyuhyun membuat namja berkulit pucat itu jengah akan kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya itu. Kadang autis. Kadang idiot.

"YAK! WAE?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Menoleh kebelakang dan mendeathglare sahabat kurus keringnya itu.

"Itu kyu.. di pundakmu ada kutu anjing." Ucap si tiang sarkastik, sambil menunjuk bahu kiri Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Oh, mungkin itu kutunya Rosalinda." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Dan membuat sahabat tiangnya itu memekik kaget – layaknya fanboy.

"Kutu siapa Kyu?! apa dia teman kencanmu? Tunggu! Apa kau sudah normal kembali? OH MY GOT! KYUHYUN SEMBUH TUHAN – "

"Jangan berlebihan deh! Dia anjing milik tetanggaku Yeol. Dan harus kau tau Rosalinda itu berkelamin laki-laki!" Bentak Kyuhyun diakhir kalimatnya. Oh-oh.. secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menolak kalau dirinya itu normal.

"APA? AN-JING? K-kau berpacaran dengan anjing, kyu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Jangan lupa ekspresinya yang layaknya anak autis.

Oke, fix! Kyuhyun jengah dengan keautisan sahabatnya itu. Dengan memasang wajah datarnya Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya. Kelas XI-2. Langkahnya terhenti di belakang bangkunya saat ia melihat seorang yeoja berambut sepinggang yang membuat paginya tadi sangatlah indah – sebelum dikacaukan oleh sahabatnya – tengah duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Yap! Mulai kemarin sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi teman sebangku. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ketika ia disuruh Lee Seosaengnim untuk duduk di bangku kosong paling depan. Sebenarnya bangku itu tidak kosong, ada satu tas disana. Bukti bahwa ada pemilik dari bangku tersebut – yang sedang tidak berada di kelas. Terlebih banyaknya namja yang menentang Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bangku tersebut. Tanda tanya besar hinggap di benak Kyuhyun. Apa yang membuat para lelaki sok ketampanan itu melarang keras Kyuhyun duduk di bangku ini?

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja yang sangatlah manis sedang membawa buku-buku yang terbilang tidak sedikit. Dan yeoja itu tidaklah asing di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Lee Seosaengnim menjelaskan dan meminta pada yeoja manis nan cantik bernama Yesung untuk menerima Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya. Dengan senyuman yang membuat seluruh namja di kelas XI-2 diabetes – termasuk Lee Seosaengnim – Yesung mengangguk imut. Kyuhyun? Tentu dia tersenyum evil pada seluruh namja sok ketampanan – menurutnya – yang melihatnya tidak suka.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah bangkunya dengan perasaan yang – entahlah Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa segugup ini pada yeoja manapun. Kyuhyun kan gay! Haha.

Merasa ada aura evil mendekat, Yesung menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum tampan ke arahnya. Sontak membuat pipi chubby Yesung merona sampai ketelinga.

"Selamat pagi Yesung-ssi." Sapanya ramah. Lebih tepatnya tebar pesona. hah~

"O-oh.. s-selamat pagi juga Kyuhyun-ssi.." Jawab Yesung gugup. Kemudian kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Membaca komik.

Kyuhyun mendudukan bokongnya di bangku di samping Yesung. Ketika hendak mengeluarkan PSPnya, Kyuhyun sempat melihat Yesung yang sangat menikmati kegiatan membacanya. Namja bersuarai hitam itu tersenyum lembut. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seorang namja bersurai _dark brown_ memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Aissh! Kenapa aku jadi merindukan namja mungil itu? Hh~ Chanyeol pabo! Apa-apaan ini, kau kan bukan gay Yeol! Aissh.."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n:**

Selamat malam readersdeul.. /bow/

mian updatenya telat-_- ada beberapa problem nih.. /peluk readers satu-satu/

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih banyak sama para readers yang udah rela membuang waktunya untuk membaca dan mengisi kotak review, apalagi aku sangat sangat berterima kasih udah mau _follow and favorite_ untuk ff abal-abal dan gak jelas ini. Maklumlah ff ini adalah ff pertama aku, hehe.. sebenernya aku agak ragu buat mempublishnya. Tapi perkiraanku salah, kalian malah sangat antusias. Makanya aku buat lanjutannya. Tapi maaf banget kalo lanjutannya kurang memuaskan. Soalnya aku mau alurnya lambat, layaknya di drama-drama.

Oh iya, ternyata banyak yang gak ngerti ya.. aku ngakak pas baca review dari readersdeul, **tentang Jongwoon itu Yesung?** Atau **tentang gender jongwoon itu yeoja atau namja?** Aku sengaja buat prolognya pendek dan itu cukup untuk membuat para readers sekalian penasaran, iya kan? hehe..

gimana menurut kalian chap kali ini? gajekah? anehkah? apalagi tbcnya? iya kan? haha ayo ngaku? wks!

Oke deh, guys.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca dan review, aku udah bales reviewnya readersdeul.

Ppai-ppai~ semoga bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. ;3

"Jangan lupa reviewnya readersdeul, karena walau itu singkat tapi bakal jadi kesan berbeda buat author sendiri.. gamsahamnida chinguu~"

Saranghae~

.

.

**Bales Ripiu:**

**Hanna Byun: **hahah.. makasih chingu atas semangatnya/garuk tengkuk/ Wahh~ kalo gitu kita sama dong chingu, aku hardshiper Chanbaek sama Kyusung juga nih, aku masukin kopel Chanbaek soalnya biar ada rasa(?) baru aja, haha.. buktinya chingu suka,rait? Udah dilanjut nih chingu~

**jeremy kim84: **err.. kenapa ya prolognya aku bikin pendek?/lupa/ haha bercanda/ aku buat prolognya pendek biar chingu penasaran, hehe.. tebakanmu tentang Jongwoon itu Yesung tepat sekali chingu^^ /tebar receh/ sebelumnya makasih udah ngasih semangat ya.. udah dilanjut nih chingu~

** : **tebakanmu tepat chingu!^^ haha.. ngomong-ngomong ffnya udah dilanjut, mian kalo lanjutannya absurd J

**cassandraelf: **haha.. oke chingu ada jawabannya kok di chap ini walau sedikit,he~ sebelumnya makasih udah ripiu, udah di lanjut chingu^^

**KSfrvr: **udah dilanjut nih chingu, gamsahamnida~

**ErmaClouds13:** gamsahamnida chingu~ hahaha.. benarkah semengakak itu chingu? xD udah dilanjut nih chingu.. xD /cubit chingu/

**LissaClouds Sparkyu Elf'suju: **haha.. chingu mungkin sudah tau jawabannya.. uri yesong umma itu namja~ sudah dilanjut chingu.. ;D

**Kiss: **hahaha.. makasih chingu udah dilanjut ini.. sekovlak apa chingu? Sebenernya authornya juga kovlak cuman lagi jaim aja ini.. /ssstt jangan bilang2 ya/ wks! xD

** : **hahahah.. tepat sekali chingu! Aku suka tebakanmu tentang Kyu yang ngira Yesung yeoja. Daebak. Gamsahamnida~ udah dilanjut nih chingu, semoga sukaa~ xD

**CloudSparkyuLove: **makasih chingu.. ohya, apakah chingu masih rada bingung di chap ini? hehe.. mian soalnya aku masih sangat sangatlah pemula J kalo ada yang masih kurang dimengerti bisa tanya-tanya lagi kok.. udah dilanjut chingu~

**Ye'Im Clouds: **hahahah.. Iya chingu Jongwoon sama Yesung itu masih sama orangnya dan ini yaoi chingu.. makasih udah ripiu dan udah penasaran.. xD /jabat tangan/

**Deraelf: **oh, annyeong chingu salam kenal juga, hehe /malu/ semua pertanyaan chingu udah dijawab di chap ini/mungkin,plak/ dan ini yaoi chingu.. xD udah dilanjut nih chingu, gamsahamnidaa.. J

**SasaClouds: **ahahaha.. tenang chingu! xD jawabannya kalo ga salah ada di chap ini/plak/ tentang yaoi? Aku juga berharap begitu, wks! ;D makasih banyak udah mau nunggu ff abal-abal ini chingu.. /peluk chingu/

**ryani clouds: **err.. chingu ff ini bergenre yaoi sebenernya, hehe.. GS ini hanya untuk mendukung alur ceritanya saja.. sebelumnya gamsahamnida chingu udah baca, ripiu, dan penasaran.. ;D /peluk chingu/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tendengar suara langkah kaki yang beralaskan sepatu hak yang menggema indah di dalam kediaman mewah nan megah keluar Kim. Seorang wanita cantik yang terbalut _dress_ merahmuda selutut yang kotor akan lumpur tengah berjalan santai ke dalam mansion dengan plastic hitam di tangan sebelah kirinya. Tangan sebelah kanannya membawa pisau dapur yang dipenuhi akan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang menetes ke lantai marmer mansion mahal tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan horror para maidnya, kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur dimana di sana terlihat bahwa beberapa maid sedang memasak makan siang untuk Sang Nyonya rumah. Mata berlensa _dark brown _itu bergerak seperti mencari seseorang. Dan tepat! Wanita bersurai coklat halus itu tersenyum manis ketika ia menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya tak jauh dari pijakannya sekarang yang sedang mencicipi soup buatannya.

"Jung ahjuma!" Panggil wanita cantik itu, membuat wanita paru baya tersebut terkejut. Kemudian wanita itu menoleh ke arah dimana seseorang memanggilnya. Mata sipitnya membola ketika penglihatan berlapiskan kacamata itu melihat Nyonya besarnya begitu lusuh dan kotor.

"Err.. Ny-nyonya, ada apa dengan – "

"Ahjuma. Coba kau tebak apa yang aku bawa!" Pinta wanita bersurai coklat nan cantik itu senang, memotong ucapan maid tertua di mansionnya sambil menyembunyikan plastic yang ia bawa di belakang tubuh langsingnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mana tahu kalau Nyonya menyembunyikannya." Ungkapnya tenang sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, mengiris bawang daun. Senyum manis wanita _Chineese_ itu berubah menyeringai.

"Aku bawa ini~" Lalu wanita cantik itu membalikan plastic yang tadi disembunyikannya hingga isi dari plastic itu berceceran di lantai marmer dapur. Betapa terkejutnya seluruh penghuni dapur tak terkecuali Jung ahjuma – yang di sampingnya – ketika melihat potongan-potongan daging dan darah segar yang mengalir banyak di lantai. Melihat kepala yang telah terpisah dan menggelinding ke arahnya, Jung ahjuma tahu bahwa potongan daging itu adalah anak anjing tersesat yang ia bawa ke mansion ini kemarin.

.

.

.

**sweetyYeollie**

**My Step, My Everything**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Selamat malam readersdeul..^^ /lambai-lambai

Maaf sebelumnya karena author telat bangeeeettt updatenya, itu karena author baru aja selesai menghadapi sidang, dimana sidang itu author harus mempertanggung jawabkan hasil prakerin author tahun lalu. Memang alesan banget ya karena author ga bisa bagi waktu, heheh.. nah, sekarang author update dengan _word_ yang agak panjang dari chapter sebelumnya /menurutku/ _by the way,_author jadi bener-bener bingung buat nentuin rated chapter kali ini. **Karena di chapter ini ada adegan yang kurang senonohnya. Jadi author kasih peringatan dari sekarang bagi yang belum cukup umur atau yang ga mau baca fict yang ada **_**fluff**_**nya dipersilahkan keluar dari sini.** Sebenernya author juga bingung kenapa aku bisa buat alur yang rada-rada ngeres gini, wkwk.. tiba-tiba aja muncul gitu aja dan itu sebenernya cukup mewarnai chapter kali ini. Yaudah sekian dari author, semoga kalian suka chapter ini..

.

.

.

.

*Selamat membaca*

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa eropa dengan cat berwarna krem memperindah kamar tidur seorang Nyonya besar keluarga Kim.

Victoria Song namanya.

Wanita cantik berdarah _chineese_ ini merupakan seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Jaewoon Corp. merupakan perusahaan _fashion_ yang di warisinya dari sang suami yang sudah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakaan.

Kecelakaan tersebut memakan enam korban jiwa di antaranya, Suami tersayang – Kim Jaejoong, supir pribadi keluarga Kim yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga – Byun Beom Soo, juga anaknya bungsunya – Kim Jongjin.

Walau bukan anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri wanita cantik ini sangatlah menyayangi Jongjin. Victoria masih ingat ketika pertama kalinya Jongjin memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mama" dengan polosnya. Dan cukup membuat semua penghuni rumah mewah Kim terkejut dan senang bukan main. Sayangnya malaikat kecilnya harus meninggalkannya untuk selamanya bersama sang Ayah ketika umurnya hendak menginjak lima tahun, padahal tinggal empat hari lagi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Victoria yang tengah mengandung saat itu terkena pendarahan hebat dan mengharuskannya mengangkat janin dalam kandungannya yang usianya baru menginjak enam bulan.

Akibat dari kecelakaan yang merenggut orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya, membuat Victoria depresi berat. Seperti orang yang kesetanan. Sudah tidak asing lagi bagi warga sekitar perumahan kaum berkelas itu jika setiap harinya selalu terdengar jeritan atau kegaduhan dari rumah mewah tersebut.

Dengan ketidak adaanya seorang pemimpin, Jaewoon Corp. menjadi sangat kacau dan membuat saham perusahaan menurun drastis dan hampir gulung tikar. Dua bulan kemudian Victoria mencalonkan diri menjadi CEO baru di perusahaan. Awalnya seluruh pemegang saham ragu akan kemampuan dan psikis yeoja cantik itu. Karena belum lama ini sempat dikabarkan bahwa Ny. Kim baru sembuh dari depresi beratnya.

Seluruh orang dalam perusahaan sudah tahu bahwa Ny. Kim terkena depresi yang sangat mengerikan. Hanya saja..dua bulan sembuh dari depresi berat yang mengerikan seperti itu? Itu sangat perlu dipertanyakan bukan? Bagaimana bila depresi beratnya kambuh kembali dan mengacaukan seluruh perusahaan?

Tapi tidak. Dalam waktu dua setengah bulan perusahaan kembali normal dan malah semakin pesat tingkat penjualannya. Mengejutkan memang. Dan itu menjadi sebuah prestasi bagi seorang Victoria Song dipandangan anggota dewan dan pemegang saham terbesar di sana.

Cklek

Pintu kaca penuh ukiran itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik yang terbalut _bathrobe_ berwarna _soft brown_ sedang mengeringkan rambut sebahunya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di kedua tangannya. Begitu seksi dan menggoda iman bagi kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Dering _smarphone _merah marunnya menghentikan kegiatan yeoja _cheneese_ itu. Menoleh kemudian menghampiri _bad King size _mewahnya dimana benda persegi itu berada di sana. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah datar ketika tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Kemudian ibu jari lentiknya mengusap layar _touchscreen _di bagian yang berwarna hijau.

"_Selamat siang Ny. Kim, maaf aku baru menghubungimu. Aku terkejut ketika melihat tiga panggilan tidak terjawab darimu. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu Nyonya?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku hah?!" Bentak Ny. Kim marah. Dan berhasil membuat namja tampan di seberang sana terkejut.

"_M-maafkan aku! Aku baru selesai menghadiri meeting dengan client kita, Nyonya."_

"…"

"_..."_ Namja di seberang sana menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinga dan mengecek apa masih terhubung dengan Sang Nyonya.

"_N-nyonya? Apa ada yang anda butuhkan? Aku aka – "_

"Aku merindukanmu Zoumi-ah..berkunjunglah kemari"

"…"

"…"

"_..."_

"Zou –"

"_Aku menuju ke sana. Tunggu aku Vict."_

.

.

*Kyusung*

.

.

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar usai – sesaat – dan digantikan dengan waktu istirahat yang memang sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh siswa-siswi Ouran High School untuk mengisi lambung mereka yang telah kosong dan keroncongan.

Mari kita lihat keadaan ruang kelas yang letaknya berada di sebelah ruang music. Papan kecil yang berada di atas pintu sebuah ruangan yang menunjukkan bahwa ruangan bercat _light blue _itu adalah kelas XI-2, kelas yang luas dan seperti taman kanak-kanak ini ternyata masih ramai dilihat dari banyaknya siswa-siswi yang masih sibuk akan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada sebagian yang bersenda gurau sambil memakan bekal mereka, ada yang sibuk berias, membaca komik, malah ada juga yang tertidur dari saat pembelajaran berlangsung, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih bernyanyi bersama sambil diiringi dengan gitar, meramaikan suasana katanya.

Mereka lebih senang mengisi istirahat mereka dengan berada di kelas daripada berada di kantin yang sesak akan makhluk-makhluk kelaparan, lagipula mereka lebih memilih mencomot atau memajak – dalam arti positif/?/ – makanan teman-temannya yang membawa bekal atau menitip makanan pada siswa kelas lain yang hendak ke kantin.

Hhah~ itu sih namanya males..-_-

Kelas XI-2 memang kelas yang paling ramai dan kelas paling tinggi akan kesolidaritasannya. _Tapi mereka menyebalkan dan mengganggu!_ Itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Alisnya bertekuk tidak suka. Sedari tadi pagi ia terus saja diasingkan oleh teman-teman barunya, termasuk Chanyeol yang memang ia sendiri yang menjaga jarak dengan sahabat tiangnya itu. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ikut bernyanyi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namja berkulit pucat itu mendengus lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan kesal dan dongkol.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika melihat teman sebangkunya pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Yesung mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, terus menatap Kyuhyun yang melewati jendela kelas mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba _smartphone_nya bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian _onyx_ kelam yeoja cantik tersebut.

Oh, ini pesan dari Baekhyun!

_**From: Baekkieku**_

_**Yesung hyung, sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk makan siang kita kali ini. Tapi aku tidak akan lama kok, tunggu aku hanya 10 menit okey?**_

Yeoja manis itu terkekeh membuat ke empat namja yang berada di sekitar Yesung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Yesung lalu membalas pesan dari Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut.

_**To: Baekkieku**_

_**Tentu Baekkieku sayang. Akan hyung tunggu, hanya 10 menit bukan?**_

Send

Tak butuh waktu lama _smartphone_nya kembali bergetar. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat balasan apa yang dongsaengnya kirim padanya.

_**From: Baekkieku**_

_**Ya tuan putriku! Pangeranmu akan meluncur setelah mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan dari Han Seongsaenim ini, yang tabah yaa :D**_

Yesung berdiri lalu menghampiri bangkunya. Mengambil kotak bekalnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan dulu pada teman-temannya untuk istirahat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar Yesung menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing di telinga lebarnya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan memetik gitarnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

Suasana di kelas itu tiba-tiba hening, hanya suara kekehan siswa lain yang sedang bercanda. Hingga akhirnya kekehan itu terhenti tatkala merasa kelas jadi hening. Salah satu namja berwajah manis menghembuskan nafasnya sebal.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih Baekhyun itu? Menyebalkan!" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran bercampur kesal sambil membanting _smartphone _mahalnya membuat seluruh penghuni kelas melongo kaget. Ia tidak mau kesenangannya bernyanyi bersama yeoja yang disukainya – dikagumi, mungkin – diganggu.

"Apa mungkin namja..chingunya?" Tebak namja bername tag ' Lee Sungmin' ragu. Ryeowook yang tidak terima atas tuduhan Sungmin memukul lengan kurus teman sebangku itu brutal. Sungmin meringis sambil diselingi tatapan meremehkan pada pelaku kekerasan disampingnya.

"Hiih.. Yak! Dilihat dari kau memukulku seperti ini tentu kau terlihat seperti seorang uke tau!" jerit Sungmin ngeri atas perlakuan namja tirus di sampingnya ini yang seperti yeoja. Ryeowook menggeram kesal layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun dengan bahunya yang mengangkat menahan amarah. Ryeowook ini paling _sensitive _sama panggilan uke.. entahlah.

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Dasar _pinky boy_! aku ini namja tulen tau! Lihat, aku punya otot perut seperti Choi Siwon atau namja-namja gagah lainnya!" Jerit Ryeowook tak kalah melengking dari Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut tidak terima ketika dikatai _pinky boy _tapi detik selanjutnya bibir tipisnya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang kesannya pamer. Dengan sigap dan agak kasar Sungmin menarik seragam – tanpa blazer – Ryeowook ke atas dan terlihatlah tubuh namja tirus itu yang putih mulus nan ramping tanpa otot yang katanya mirip otot perut si namja populer di OHS.

Sungmin melotot kaget. Ini sungguh menggoda imannya!

Ryeowook membatu – dengan wajah polosnya .

Lain lagi ekspresi syok yang ditunjukan siswa-siswi lainnya – yang melihat adengan pelecehan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Seperti hidung yang mekar, menutup mulut, menutup mata, menutup hati dan menutup telinga/?/ mungkin ada juga yang menganga sampai-sampai air liurnya menetes. Atau yang lebih mainstream… pingsan?

.

Hahh..

.

.

Dan akhirnya…

.

.

Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XI-2…..

.

.

.

.

ricuh.. (/.\)

.

.

Seluruh murid di Ouran High School memang sudah biasa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan binti ajaib bin _absurd_ kelas XI-2 ini. Ini memang sudah menjadi turun-temurun di OHS, kalau setiap kelas X-2, XI-2, sampai kelas XII-2, orang-orangnya memang selalu unik dan yaitu.. .sik. Mereka – seluruh warga OHS – hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan memasang wajah datar andalan mereka serta mengamini setiap kutukan yang keluar dari bibir kotor setiap warga OHS. Dan ini nyata sebenarnya kawan, di sekolah author salah satunya..Wks!

.

*Kyusung*

.

Krieet

Suara dorongan pintu berkarat membangunkan seorang namja tampan yang tengah terlelap di atap sekolah – _rooftop_ gedung yang teduh. Hingga munculah yeoja manis bersurai sepunggung itu sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Yeoja manis itu menghampiri pagar pembatas dan bersidekap di atasnya sambil memandangi siswa-siswi yang ada lapang sekolah. Yesung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian..

"SELAMAT SIANG DUNIAA..! –" Teriaknya dengan suara baritone lembut – suara aslinya.

" – hah~ sendiri lagi, menunggu lagi.." Direntangkannya kedua tangannya ke samping dengan menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati kesendiriannya tanpa beban. Bebas. Yesung ingin bebas dan menjadi seorang Kim Jongwoon seutuhnya.

Ketika hendak tidur kembali, namja tampan berkulit pucat itu menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sosok gadis yang tidak begitu jelas membelakanginya. Bibir tebalnya tertarik ke atas sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Itu Yesung. Yeoja berparas cantik yang – entahlah yeoja itu hanya membuatnya – sedikit – penasaran. Itu saja.

Dibatalkannya niatan awal yang hendak merangkai tidur siangnya, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menegakan badannya dengan sikut sebagai tumpuannya. Dan mulai menjalankan aksi 'menonton acara makan Yesung'.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Terlihat seorang namja mungil bersurai magenta sedang berjalan terburu-buru di lorong koridor yang mulai sepi, hanya beberapa siswa saja yang berada di sana. Namja berkacamata bulat itu menggerutu ketika melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, menunjukan sepuluh menit lagi istirahat berakhir. Karena sibuk menggerutu, namja mungil itu tidak menyadari kalau ia telah dibuntuti oleh beberapa namja.

"_Sial! Ini sudah lewat dari janjiku barusan! Dia pasti men –"_

Grebb

Salah satu namja berbadan tinggi membekap mulut si namja mungil dan menyeret tubuh kecil yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan itu dengan kasar ke suatu tempat.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja tampan berkulit tan itu heran ketika melihat teman sebangkunya kelihatan begitu gelisah di kelas. Namja bersurai _dark brown_ itu menoleh ke arah si penanya.

"Aku dapat panggilan alam nih Jong.." Ungkap Chanyeol berbisik sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi rapihnya. Jong in – namja tan itu – langsung _sweatdrop_ lalu nyengir kaku pada teman sebangkunya – Chanyeol.

"Buang air besar atau.."

"Kecil. Kecil."

"O-oh..yasudah sanah..jangan ditahan-tahan nanti sakit.."Ucap Jong in 'mengusir' dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Setelah mendapat restu dari Jong in, dengan kecepatan tinggi Chanyeol membawa kaki jenjangnya ke tempat pembuangan hajat.

Sesampainya di toilet, bukannya melepas 'beban' tiang tampan itu malah dimarahi oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah seorang amang tukang bersih-bersih – obe lah gaulnya.

Kenapa Chanyeol dimarahi obe? Err.. itu karena Chanyeol keburu buang hajat di jalan (?!) – bukan! bukan! maksudnya – itu karena Chanyeol menginjak lantai marmer toilet yang masih basah dan kebetulan sedang dipel oleh Yeong Min Ahjussi – si obe. Tanpa berprikeChanyeolan Yeong Min menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan 'bebannya' di toilet lain yang berada di lantai yang sama hanya saja di ujung lorong koridor.

Chanyeol tidak pantang menyerah. Tetap tabah. Dikarenakan takut kebablasan buang hajat di jalan, Chanyeol sedikit meremas bagian privatnya. Ketika sudah sampai di ujung lorong koridor yang dimaksud Ahjusshi obe itu Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua alisnya bertautan ketika melihat dua orang namja seperti sedang berjaga di depan pintu toilet tersebut. Ketika hendak melewati pintu toilet, tiba-tiba salah satu namja tersebut merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ini hampir di luar batas kemampuannya menahan 'beban'!

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya namja ber _name tag_ 'Jung Yunho' itu sedikit sewot.

"Ayolah~ jangan persulit aku yang hanya ingin buang air ini..PLIS!" Ucap Chanyeol memelas. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Kedua namja itu berpandangan lalu yang lebih pendek mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak bisa! Toilet ini sudah rusak lagipula toiletnya sedang dipakai." Ucap Yunho tidak peduli.

"Aissh.. YAK! APA KALIAN AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA AKU MATI DENGAN PENIS MENGERAS HAH?!" Cukup! Cukup! Rasanya Chanyeol mau buang air di sini saja persetan dengan imej pewaris tunggal Parkyoon Corp. yang serba sempurna.

"Pffftth..hah-hahahaahah..!"

"Yak! Jangan tertawa kalian! Cih, _memalukan_.." Bentak Chanyeol. Ditundukkannya kepala bersurai _dark brown_ itu_, _menggerutu diiringi decihan.

"Huh? Yak bocah, kami ini seniormu tau –" Ucap namja yang lebih pendek sambil memasukan lollipop ke dalam mulutnya.

" – masuklah, tapi jangan hiraukan dua orang yang di dalam sana okey? Bilik pertama, di sana airnya masih berfungsi kok" Lanjutnya.

"T-terima kasih S-sunbae" Ucap Chanyeol lalu melengos masuk setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi salam.

Saat memasuki toilet, Chanyeol sempat melirik dua namja yang tingginya berbeda di sana. Namja yang tinggi terlihat sedang membentak namja yang lebih pendek. Alisnya bertautan ketika ia tahu Choi Siwon lah salah satu namja yang sedang bertengkar di sana. Tentu Chanyeol tahu, Choi Siwon itu adalah sunbaenya dan juga pangeran berkuda putih di mata gadis-gadis maupun para uke di kelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikannya, dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol segera masuk bilik toilet.

.

Bau! Berlumut! Licin! Jorok! – dan bla bla bla – adalah kutukan yang Chanyeol lontarkan sedari tadi tanpa lelah. Dan dengan bodohnya ia menuruti suruhan namja paruh baya bau tanah kubur itu! Toilet ini pasti sudah lama tidak dipakai karena rusak. Menjijikan!

Sibuk dengan umpatan dan kutukannya di dalam bilik wc, namja tiang yang sedang merapikan seragamnya itu dikagetkan dengan suara bentakan seseorang yang ia rasa berasal dari luar bilik. Ia menduga itu pasti Siwon.

"AKU BILANG JAWAB!"

Awalnya Chanyeol hendak mengintip, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut ketika tiba-tiba ia ingat pesan dari sunbae pendeknya itu.

"_jangan hiraukan dua orang yang di dalam sana okey?"_

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Chanyeol mulai tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi di sana. Mungkin itu hanya pertengkaran biasa yang dialami Siwon sunbae dengan kekasihnya – yang mungkin si pangeran itu ketahuan selingkuh, pikirnya mengada-ada. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti ketika si pembentak menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"JAWAB BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" .Choi!"

Deg

Suara itu..

Chanyeol kenal suara baritone lembut itu. Itu suara Baekhyun.

Tapi bukankah namja mungil itu pergi makan siang bersama Yesung? Tapi –

Plak

Siwon menampar wajah mungil Baekhyun keras membuat ujung bibir tipis Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup nyaring terdengar di telinganya. Dengan sedikit was-was namja tiang itu mendudukan bokongnya di atas kloset duduk dan mengintip pertengkaran tersebut lewat celah pintu yang lumayan besar. Apa Baekhyun selingkuh dibelakang Yesung?

Dapat dilihatnya Siwon yang menarik kasar blazer Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu hendak meninggalkannya, ditariknya kerah seragam Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu tertarik ke depan. Matanya membola ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan berani menggigit pergelangan tangan Siwon sehingga Siwon mengerang kesakian. Dengan sekali hempasan, Baekhyun terlempar dengan punggungnya membanting ujung wastafel cukup keras menimbulkan kacamata bulatnya terlepas. Baekhyun meringis.

Namja tiang itu tentu tidak bisa diam saja melihat namja mungil yang telah mengalihkan seluruh isi otaknya diperlakukan kasar begitu! Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan penuh keraguan, Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka kunci bilik toilet. Ketika hendak membuka kenop pintu, kegiatannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya dua namja memasuki toilet tersebut dan menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dan kembali membentak Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! –" Ucapnya dengan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

" – sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yesungku, HAH?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tersenyum mengejek ke arah Siwon. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tunggu. Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi semenyebalkan itu dari Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu Baekhyun selalu bersikap manis di depan teman-temannya.

"Yesungmu? Cih..memang kapan Yesung menerimamu hah? Choi, sadarlah. Kau itu seperti keledai bodoh yang selalu terjatuh dilubang yang sama. Sudah tau pasti kau akan ditolak_ Yesungie_ku, jangan terus menerornya dengan pernyataan konyolmu itu, cihh"

Pernyataan spontan Baekhyun membuat ketiga namja di toilet kumuh itu tercengang. Kecuali namja jangkung yang berada di sisi kiri Siwon, Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

Choi Siwon namja yang sangat dihormati dan diagungkan dikalangan wanita dan para uke. Haruskah ia menerima cacian dan dipermalukan oleh seorang namja nerd dari kalangan bawah? BIG NO!

Tiba-tiba wajah datarnya berubah menyeringai membuat Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka. Siwon menoleh pada namja jangkung di sampingnya dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagu runcingnya sebagai sebuah kode dan dibalas dengan seringai yang mengerikan oleh namja tersebut.

Siwon menatap Baekhyun tajam dan setelahnya namja berbadan tegap itu meninggalkan toilet.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Daehyun-ah! Di sini sangat memuakkan!"

Baekhyun yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai toilet yang kotor menatap kepergian Siwon bingung. Pasalnya Siwon dengan temannya yang bernama Daehyun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini, dilihat dari gerak-gerik sunbaenya yang mencurigakan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit menggerakkan kaki panjangnya untuk menghajar kawanan 'keledai' itu.

.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan hoobae kita berduaan dengan si _criminal sex_ itu di sana? Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Daehyun cuek sambil menggigit lollipopnya, Siwon tau ada rasa penasaran dari teman super cueknya ini. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Emm..hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran saja pada bocah ingusan sombong sepertinya" Ucapnya sinis. Tanpa Siwon sadari, Daehyun tersenyum mengejek.

.

"Ehem! Baekhyunie.." Panggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang begitu serak menggoda. Namja jangkung itu berjongkok di sebelah kiri Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap lembut pipi kiri Baekhyun yang memar, membuat namja mungil tersebut terkejut dan reflek menoleh ke sampingnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Ucap Baekhyun was-was.

"Pfft.. tidakkah kau sadar? Namja cantik sepertimu tidak pantas mendapat posisi mendominasi dalam hubungan seperti 'ini'" Ujar Yunho sambil meremas kasar selangkangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

Bagi Yunho jeritan dari namja bersurai magenta ini malah menambah dirinya semakin _horny. _Ya, niatnya memang ingin 'merusak' Baekhyun siang ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Yunho menindih paha Baekhyun dan menginjak kedua tangan namja mungil itu dengan kedua kakinya. Tangan kirinya digunakannya menahan rahang Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabaran namja bermata musang itu meraup kasar bibir _kissable_ Baekhyun dengan rakus dan penuh nafsu serta dibarengi dengan tangan kanannya yang merobek seragam Baekhyun.

Menjerit, meronta sudah namja mungil itu lakukan, hingga sensasi aneh dirasakan Baekhyun ketika jari-jari kekar namja bermata musang itu mulai menekan dan memilin _nipple_nya gemas.

"Ukhh!.. hiks" Dengan susah payah Baekhyun meronta-ronta walau kedua tangannya semakin terasa sakit. Liquid bening berhasil lolos dari mata indah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu. Ini bagaikan _déjà vu _di matanya.

Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah kosong. Bagaikan mendapat kekuatan super, Chanyeol membanting pintu bilik toilet dalam sekali hentakan membuat pintu tak berdosa itu lepas dari engselnya. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, terkejut. Ketika hendak menoleh tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajahnya berkali-kali.

"BRENGSEK –"

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya menatap Chanyeol bagaikan binatang yang buas lepas kendali. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghantam Yunho tanpa ampun sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Mati kau –"

BUGH

"Mati kau –"

BUGH

"Mati kau –"

BUGH

.

.

Suara tetesan air menggema di sebuah toilet yang berisikan tiga namja dengan memar dan darah yang menghiasi wajah mereka, pertanda bahwa sempat terjadi perkelahian di sana. Jung Yunho yang terkapar di lantai toilet dan juga Park Chanyeol yang terduduk lemas di sana, dengan keduanya dipenuhi memar dan darah dimana-mana.

Terlihat namja mungil dengan keadaannya yang begitu kacau dan berantakan serta liquid bening yang terus menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya tengah merangkak ke arah salah satu namja tampan di sana. Didekatinya Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah sendu. Dipeluknya namja tampan berbadan ramping itu erat, sangat erat dan Chanyeol membalas pelukan sarat akan kekhawatiran itu, diciumnya lama surai magenta Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku di sini" Ujarnya lembut sambil terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat takut dan trauma akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan ditatapnya wajah tampan dengan memar dan darah itu, jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"S-sunbae kau berdarah, hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku, maafkan aku.. hiks" Ucanya menyesal diselingi isakan tangis yang menyahat hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum menenangkan, dilepaskannya blazer merah marunnya dan dipakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan perlahan, rasanya tubuhnya ini akan remuk saja. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan obati semua luka-lukamu" Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menggendong namja mungil itu ala _bridal style_.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Chanyeol. "Sunbae juga.. harus di obati" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dan masih terdengar di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tentu Baek" Ujarnya kemudian mengecup sekilas surai magenta itu dan dilangkahkannya menuju pintu keluar toilet. Setelahnya Baekhyun merasa semua begitu pening dan gelap.

Ditatapnya tajam punggung lebar Chanyeol hingga namja tiang itu berbelok dan tidak terlihat di pandangannya lagi. Namja bermata musang itu mendesis.

"Shit!"

.

.

*Kyusung*

.

.

"Ukh~ Baekhyun-ah kau dimana sih?" Gerutu Yesung, pouting. Dia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam di atap sekolah yang panas ini. Bukannya Yesung bolos belajar, lima belas menit yang lalu dia mendapat pesan dari Sungmin kalau Lee Seonsaengnim, guru Bahasa Koreanya hari ini cuti menikah. Jadi yeoja manis ini memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu dongsaengnya itu sampai datang.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Yesung – yang tidak memakan bekalnya – langsung melakukan pose berfikir. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Yesung betah berlama-lama di sini tanpa memakan bekalnya? Apa gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang? Tapi siapa? Apa kekasihnya?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit sebelah bibir bawahnya, rasanya ia tidak suka memikirkan itu. Entahlah. Dengan tingkat penasarannya yang tinggi Kyuhyun dengan sabar kembali memperhatikan kegiatan mencurigakan – menurut Kyuhyun – yeoja cantik ini dengan melipat kedua tangannnya di depan dada.

_Apa namja itu lebih tampan dariku?heh_

.

_**From: Baekkieku**_

_**Sepertinya makan siang kali ini kau harus sendirian hyung. Maaf.**_

Yesung menghela nafasnya kasar setelah membaca pesan singkat dari dongsaengnya. Kenapa Baekhyun memberinya pesan setelah ia menunggu selama sejam? Memikirkannya membuat Yesung sedikit kesal. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun akan menelponnya kalau memang ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Yesung mendudukan bokongnya dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kemudian yeoja bersurai lembut itu mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Angin berhembus lembut di permukaan kulit Yesung membuat sang empu merasa begitu..hampa. Ia butuh seseorang sebagai sandarannya.

Tuk

Yesung yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya mengernyit ketika kerikil yang mengenai keningnya. Matanya yang terpejam terbuka menampilkan hazel kelam yang begitu sipit, kemudian yeoja manis tersebut menghela nafas lelah. Dipejamkannya kembali hazel kelam itu.

Tuk

Tuk

Kembali keningnya terkena lemparan kerikil dan kali ini hidung mancungnya juga. Mata sipit tersebut terbuka kembali. Kedua alisnya bertautan, sadar merasa ada yang tidak beres, ditengoknya ke samping kanan dan kiri mencari si pelaku pelempar kerikil tersebut. Yesung menahan nafasnya terkejut ketika hazelnya menangkap sosok tampan berkulit pucat tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyumnya yang sangat – sangaatlah – menawan. Namja tampan itu melompat turun dari _rooftop_ gedung dan menghampirinya.

Yesung mematung, atau lebih jelasnya gadis ini sedang berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup bagitu kencang. Yesung juga tidak mengerti. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja ini Yesung selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak karuan. Err.. Yesung sebenarnya sulit menjelaskannya, bagaimana kalau kita tarik kesimpulannya saja kalau Yesung sebenarnya suka salah tingkah di depan Kyuhyun. Pfftt..

"Selamat siang Yesung-ah" Ucapnya santai. Sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. Jangan lupa senyum menawannya yang membuat kedua kaki Yesung bagaikan jelly sekarang.

Deg

"Err.. Ss-siang Kyuhyun-sshi" Jawab Yesung gugup. Gawat. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar rasanya mau copot! Yesung menggigit kuku telunjuknya gemas dengan matanya yang bergerak tidak fokus. Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat gugup Yesung– yang malah terlihat lucu di matanya – hanya tersenyum maklum. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa senyumannya memang membawa maut bagi kaum wanita maupun para uke di luar sana. Narsis memang, tapi itu terbukti bagaimana reaksi Yesung ketika namja tampan itu tersenyum barusan.

"Ahh~ jangan sebut namaku seformal itu, aku tidak suka" Ujarnya terkekeh. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung dengan sebelah kaki dilipat ke atas. Menoleh ke arah Yesung. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ada efek yang berbeda yang dirasakan keduanya ketika menatap dalam _hazel_ dan _onyx_ itu.

"Eh?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya bekali-kali dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak. _Itu imut._

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, manis" Ujar Kyuhyun mengerling tampan.

Melihat Kyuhyun mengerling begitu membuat Yesung terkekeh dengan menutup bibir cherrynya. Tangan dengan lima jemari mungil itu terangkat, "Kyuhyun-ah.. senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapnya antusias dengan senyum mengembang indah membuat mata sipitnya membentuk garis lurus, ditambah pipi _chuby_nya yang merona – akibat sedari tadi terkena panasnya matahari – semakin mempercantik makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Deg

Kyuhyun melongo. Lebih tepatnya ia terpanah akan senyum yeoja pendek ini yang tanpa beban itu membuatnya merasa beribu-ribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dada dan perutnya. Itu menggelikan dan.. menyenangkan.

Membalas menjabat tangan mungil itu Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun mulai tertarik pada gadis cantik nan manis ini.

Akan tetapi, sisi egonya berharap bahwa..

Akan lebih baik kalau Yesung itu..

Seorang namja..

Yeah, namja yang begitu cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Ceritanya waktu itu Yeol ama Yunow lagi syuting pilem. Adegannya itu Yeol ama Yunow lagi berantem di wese. Emang ga elit, tapi mereka tahan malu ko, emang biasanya juga malu-maluin.. dan waktu itu juga Kyu lagi _break_ dari syutingnya, katanya sih dia kepo ama ektingnya si Yeol. Jadi dia mampir deh..

Sutradara:"CUT!" #treak 8 oktap

Yeol yang lagi jambak rambut si Yunow langsung berenti. Ini udah keberapa ratusnya mereka NG..

Sutradara:"Oh my got Yeooll~ ga usah jambak rambut Yunow segala! Jentel dikit napa, pukul! Pukul!"

Katanya nyolot, dan YeolYun manggut-manggut aja _so _ngerti. Oke, yang harus Yeol lakuin sekarang yaitu pukul Yunow..

Staff:"_Take 150, action!"_

Bugh

Yunow:"HYAAAA!" #ngejerit horor

Sutradara:"CUT! Yeol lebih keras lagi dong mukulnya biar kerasa!"

Bugh bugh

HYAAAA!

Sutradara:"CUUUUUTTTTTT! "

Hening..

Sutradara:"Yeol! gimana sih lu, ekstrim dikit napa? Pukul mukanye kaya gini –"

Si sutradara mukul idung salah satu staff cewek/?/ ampe kejang-kejang. Dan itu cukup jadi referensi buat Yeol..

Staff:"_Take 160, action!"_

Bugh!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Akhirnya, syuting berakhir ama Yunow yang babak belur dan Yeol yang watados. Jerit dan tangis telah dilewati Yunow – juga para staff yang ikut nonton. Dan YeolYun ngerasa usaha ektingnya selama ini di wese sia-sia karena pada kenyataannya adegannya ditayangin seperempatnya..

Dan Kyu ngakak ampe tonggos..

.

.

**Author's note:**

Gimana menurut kalian? He.. /nyengir

Gajekah? Monotonkah? Atau ada kemajuan?

Author udah buat ini sebisa mungkin di waktu padatnya jadwal author, rasa-rasanya aku akan sangat bahagia kalo yang riview makin bertambah :D /garuk tengkuk

Author cuman mau minta saran dan juga kritiknya. Menurut kalian ff ini dilanjut jangan? Heheh.. kalo soal alurnya sih udah author siapin mateng-mateng, palingan kalau dilanjut author bakal update telat mulu. Dan untuk fict ini, sebenernya author buat alurnya lambat banget biar lebih jelas alurnya. Juga konfliknya bakal author selipin dikit-dikit, biar ga pusing ke authornya juga soalnya.

Maaf sekali lagi karena author ga bisa bales ripiu kalian satu-satu.. jangan lupa RnR ya guys karena riview kalian sangat membantu author lebih semangat.. :D

_Thank you so much~_

**RnR**


End file.
